The present invention is directed to a fiber optic switch package and a method of assembling said package, and, more particularly, a microelectromechanical systems(MEMS) based fiber optic switch package for an optical component.
Elaborate structures and manual assembly techniques are presently required to contain and protect optic fibers exiting from packages containing semiconductor devices. It is particularly important that the optic fibers of such components be protected from damage. Several approaches have been used. One example is the use of fiber pipes as seen on costly 14 pin butterfly packages that house pump laser devices and other similar devices. Another example is the use of epoxy to encapsulate a subassembly of a MEMS chip to optic fibers which is then covered with a conventional TO-8 can style cover. A further assembly is then required to reinforce and contain the fibers and support strain relief components, adding cost and complexity.
It is thus desirable to provide a package for housing fiber optics interfacing with semiconductor devices and protecting the fibers that exit from the housing. It is also desirable to provide a package that prevents or substantially reduces optical losses due to excessive bending of the fibers. Furthermore it is desirable to provide a package that provides strength and isolation from mechanical stresses outside the package on the semiconductor device housed in the package and the fibers exiting the package.